Hermione's Back and She's Gonna Be Trouble
by Krymsan-Dragyness
Summary: Hermione finds out she isn't muggle born, and her parents were hidding it from her all along! The new school year will bring tons of surprises! How much trouble can one girl create?
1. Boo Boo

Hermione's Back and She's Gonna Be Trouble  
  
A/N: Some asswhole took down my story!!!! I read the rules, there is no rule against writing in script form!!! This was not a chat room conversation!!!! I WAS NOT SPEAKING IN CHAT SPEAK!!! If you ever do that again I will personally lop off your head with a blunt axe!!! You may not like my story, but that gives you no reason to take it down for no apparent reason!!! UGH, I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!! Enough of my ranting one with the purely insane story I wrote for fun... *mutters something about having 84 reviews, before the story was taken down* But first the one and only disclaimer... Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fan fiction does... Stupid git's! I can't even own my own story... *pouts*  
  
Chapter One: Boo Boo  
  
Hermione was in the attic surveying the battle field. Books were scattered everywhere, mountains of boxes towered over her almost stacked to the ceiling, the floor creaked under her, and the dim light barely made it through the dirty windows. "What fun," she smiled sarcastically.  
  
Although, she was the one who picked the task, she wanted to clean it so when she got back from her last year at Hogwarts she could use it for a library. First she scrubbed the windows so the light went through, which made it easier to see, and then for the remainder of the day she sorted of boxes and threw out paper. In fact for the next three days that's exactly what she did. Finally things had started to turn around, one box was left, the floor was shining, and the light shone through the gleaming windows.  
  
This was not the attic she remembered. It was now cozy and relaxing. One box was left, and she would be done. She opened it, but already new what was inside, because it said on the side of the box in big black letter's 'Hermione's Toy's'.  
  
All her old childhood memories were trapped in that box, and when she opened it they all came flooding back. On the very top was a pink teddy bear, a little faded over the years, but still pink. She remembered that this was her first teddy bear, and she got it the day she was born. Now it had a chipped eye, and a little tear in the back.  
  
She remembered holding it on sad day's, crying into it, and all her problems would melt away. She picked it up and held it close. Then she heard the sound of a pin drop. Only it wasn't a pin, but a ring. A silver ring with the letters H G, on it. She slid it on her finger. It must have been a gift she never found before. 'H G' she thought,'it must be my initials'. The rest of the stuff in the box was just junk so she brought it to the garage for the upcoming yard sale.  
  
"Finished already dear," Mrs. Granger inquired. Hermione made her way down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, it looks so nice up there, I can't wait until me year is over!" Hermione squealed. By now she completely forgot about the ring.  
  
"Oh come on, you really don't mean that do you, that school is like your second home. And there is no that I will let you sit up there and read your years away," Mr. Granger told her.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of her day trying to finish essay's and assignments that had to be done over the holidays. That night just after dinner Hermione was watching television with her father when a tap came on the window. A very old looking owl was hovering outside. Quickly she let it in. It loomed over them before finally dropping the package and gliding out again. The package hit the floor with a large thunk.  
  
"Well that was interesting, what's inside it dear," Mr. Granger probed.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts," enlightened Hermione. "I made Head Girl!" She was now jumping up and down with excitement. And her father soon joined her. She ripped open the rest of the package.  
  
It was a silver ring, with the letter's H G inscribed on it. She stopped. It wasn't until then she remembered her ring. Her heart stopped.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" Mr. Granger had just noticed his daughters' desolated expression. She lifted her hand to his face. He gasped. "Where did you find that?"  
  
"In the attic! Now I think you have some explaining to do!" Hermione yelled. "Like how did it get into my bear? Or how about where it came from?" She was almost in tears.  
  
"Well, we- ugh," Mr. Granger was at loss for words.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Granger now appeared in the room with a very confused expression on her face.  
  
"I found your ring!" Hermione spat and threw it at her mom. She pushed past them and ran into her room. She fell on her bed in a crying heap. She could hear the voices down stairs.  
  
"Why couldn't we have told her?" Mrs. Granger queried.  
  
"You know why," Her father snapped. "We weren't even going to let her go to that bloody school. If you-know-who found us we would have all been dead!"  
  
"But we let her go, now she needs to know the truth!" Mrs. Granger ranted. "How would you feel, if you found out that you were a pureblood, after all these years of being teased by a stupid prat! If she only knew who she was! You know we lied to her? She could hold this against us forever!"  
  
"But she doesn't know, and that's the way it's going to say!" her father blared.  
  
Hermione sat up crying, she was a pureblood and she knew it. After all these years of teasing, Malfoy wouldn't have had anything on her! Her parents weren't going to tell her anything, and right now she didn't want to stay and hear their bickering. She grabbed her latest birthday present, a bag that can carry amount and still be light as a feather.  
  
"Ok now Hermione grab your stuff and get out," she told herself. She grabbed her Hogwarts stuff, and money, both Muggle and Wizard. She crept out, still hearing the shouts from the living room.  
  
"How are we going to explain this! I'm going to talk to her she must be a mess!" she heard her mother moving up the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione how are you going to get out of this one?" She looked over towards her window. A smile played across her lips. She heard the handle turn just as she climbed over the sill. Quickly she climbed down the tree and hid behind it's giant trunk.  
  
She heard her mother run out of her room, deciding the coast was clear she ran. It wasn't.  
  
"Hermione wait!" her mother called from the attic. She ran harder unaware of where she was heading. She heard the front door open and several cries for her to come back. She ran as far as she could, until she could run no more.  
  
She remembered Harry saying something about a bus appearing when sparks flew from his wand in their third year. Swiftly she tore out her wand and making it spark. A few minutes later a giant bus fell from the sky.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned to see her father running down her street.  
  
Quickly she got into the bus, and the doors closed behind her. "Diagon Alley," she exclaimed breathlessly. And the bus took off into the sky. She could see her father slowly fading away, he had nearly caught up as the bus drove off. She payed the driver and sat close to the front. Not long after the bus stopped and she was in Diagon Alley, she thanked the bus driver and got off.  
  
Even thought Hermione was a few blocks away she could hear the noise from the bar. In desperate need of a drink she decided that it would be the best place to go for now before she found somewhere to stay.  
  
In the bar there was an empty seat, beside a couple who was pretty close to screwing. It was the only seat thought and she wasn't about to leave. The hours seemed to slip by, and Hermione only had one drink, slowly sipping it deep in thought. The couple would dance comeback, make out, dance, comeback, make out, dance, comeback, make out, dance, comeback, it was an endless cycle.  
  
"Hey," a young girl was standing beside her. She managed to snap Hermione out of her day dream.  
  
"Hello," Hermione replied, noticing it was the girl, from whom she had been sitting beside, and wondered where her boyfriend had gone.  
  
"Do you come here often?" asked the girl.  
  
"No, not really," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm from the States. My name is Raven, do you live around here?" asked Raven, she pushed her blue hair back, revealing several earing's along her ear.  
  
"No I don't live around here, it's complicated," Hermione focused her attention to her glass.  
  
"What's your name?" Raven urged.  
  
"Hermione," she replied. "I think," she added quickly.  
  
"How can you not no your own name?" Raven asked, with a rather confused face.  
  
"It's complicated," Hermione answered.  
  
"How many more complications can you have? Your location is complicated, your name is complicated, how much more complications can one girl take?" Raven beamed.  
  
Their conversation went on for a bit more, and Hermione began to warm up to her new companion. Ravens' boyfriend returned and she introduced Deryck to her. The night dragged on, and Hermione and Raven talked none stop. Hermione explained her currant situation to Raven, while feeling unusual telling a complete and utter stranger her life stories. This kind of made her think about hair dressers in some odd way, she always hated the fact that they could open her up and read, her like some novel.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Raven finally asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I should actually go and do that know, before all the hotels close," Hermione got up and pulled on her jacket.  
  
"Don't be silly, they all closed already. It's around one!" Raven laughed.  
"Crap, now where am I gonna stay?" Hermione stared blankly at her empty glass.  
  
"You can stay with me," Raven offered.  
  
"You? But I-" Hermione started.  
  
"No but's your stayin' with me!" Raven declared.  
  
Hermione groaned, as she was involuntarily pushed out of the bar. "I don't want to be a burden" she complained, practically being dragged down the street.  
  
"Don't even think that way," Raven scolded her.  
  
In a back alley there was a large black tire, Hermione recognized it as a portkey. All three ended up in another back alley. She watched some cars whiz by.  
  
"How come their driving like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like what?" Deryck asked. It was the first thing he said to her all night.  
  
"The wheel is on the wrong side of the car," Hermione answered as she followed Raven and her boyfriend out onto the street.  
  
"It's normal, that's the way we drive," Raven replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Raven Guided Hermione into an apartment building in a small street. Even thought it was past two in the morning people were still roaming the streets. Deryck had parted with them after the second street they crossed. Raven explained that they lived in a muggle apartment and went to all sorts of places at night.  
  
"You can stay with me, if you want," Raven added the last part quickly.  
  
"I could find a hotel room, it's not that much trouble," Hermione told Raven.  
  
"That's ok, you can get a job and we'll split the rent," Raven offered.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Hermione thanked her.  
  
"That's ok, but if your gonna live around here you might want to change your style. You'll get beat up in a heartbeat," Raven grinned.  
  
"You know that hotel room is sounding better and better," Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"How about you just try some new stuff and see if you like it," Raven smiled.  
  
"I'm NOT taking drugs," Hermione told her firmly.  
  
"What do you take me for a crack head? I don't think so! I meant your clothes," Raven laughed.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you would say that," Hermione smiled....  
  
A/N: Flamers have already been flaming this one... I'm putting this up again, minus the conversation, so no one can get confused... I did change it a bit to make it a bit more realistic... See you when the next chapter is posted... Please review if you did before, my numbers were high before this got token down and I am a little upset at that person... But anywayzz have fun, and I'll post up my next chapter in a few days... Tough, Tough, For, Now.... Crimson Dragoness )0( 


	2. All Punked Out and No One to Choke

Hermione's Back and She's Gonna Be Trouble  
  
Last time: Hermione left her parents after finding a Head Girl ring in a teddy bear. After hitching a ride on a bus, she made her way to Diagon Alley, there She meet's Raven Night, and her Boyfriend Deryck Wimbley. Raven offers her a place to stay, and they leave...  
  
Chapter Two: All Punked Out And No One To Choke  
  
Hermione had been living with Raven for a little while now, and already signs of vast improvement were showing. In saying improvement, I mean change. Raven changed Hermione's name to Sabora Night, so Hermione's parents wouldn't be able to find her.  
  
Not only did Raven change her name, but influenced her change in appearance. The once bushy brown locks of mess, were now wavy and black, with the occasional blue streak. But it didn't stop there. Hermione, or rather Sab was into piercing's, she had two in her left eye brow, one on the right side of her lip, and one hoop in her belly button. Finally she got the courage to get a tatoo, now a very graphic dragon sat in between her shoulder blades.  
  
Her choice in clothing changed, the music she listened to became more violent, but much to her liking. Before she nether listened to music, always had her nose stuck in some book, but living with Raven showed her that there was more to life then that. She and Raven became really close, their friendship was different then her, Ron, and Harry's. And as time went on it became stronger.  
  
Hermione stayed with Raven all summer. She learned belly dancing, and Rock climbing, during the night they partied in clubs. Most of them were in Hogsemeade, so Sabora could meet Raven there during school. Asuming Raven could convience her to go back. She didn't get any mail from Ron or Harry, because they didn't no where she was...  
  
Ater that Sab was open to practically anything Raven put infront of her. Ever Wednesday Sab and Raven went to class. Soon Raven brought up rock climbing, and yet again Sab was drawn to her friends odd choice of extra curricular's. So Raven dragged Sab down to a rock climbing gym. Sab stood in Awe of the large grey wall, with the many colored rocks attached to it. She new she would never be able to even get three feet up. But attempted it anyway's.  
  
After they were done, Sab did better then she expected. A stubby man at the desk offered her a job, to help the custumers, so Sab lived with Raven, worked and partied all summer. Almost forgetting about school until her letter of supplies came. This is when her heart sank. School. Would she even go back? How did Dumbledor even know where she was?  
  
"What's that?" Raven nodded to the package.  
  
"My school supply list," Sab responded without any emotion at all.  
  
"Cool, so when are we going to pick it up? I've been dying to go to Diagon Alley again," Raven noted. When Sab didn't reply she asked, "you are going back right?"  
  
"I don't know, I've changed so much, and what if my parents come and try and take me what will I do?" Sab whined.  
  
"They probably won't, and who cares if you changed it's none of their fuckin' business anyway's!" Raven told her.  
  
"I guess your right," Sab half smiled.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm Raven Night, who knows all and see's all," Raven stood up and pretended to hold an invisible staff.  
  
Sab got up from her seat and started bowing like a mindless zombie. "Oh Raven the great, what do you see in my future?"  
  
"A kick in the ass!" Raven kicked her lightly in the bum and Sab collapsed onto the floor. Soon both girls were on the floor laughing, after the very immature act.  
  
Later that day Sab and Raven went to Diagon Alley, to pick up Sab's school supplies. It was too hot for their robs, so they just went in their muggle clothes. Sab didn't like to be called a Punk or a Goth, even thought she looked like a mixture of both, she was her in every way, and wanted to be seen exactly as that.  
  
"Wow, I've never been here during the day," Raven proclaimed, while she clung to her boyfriend. Deryck smiled down at her.  
  
"Your not missing much," Sab remarked. "How about I get my stuff and we'll meet back here later ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Deryck returned.  
  
"Okay, see yah later," Sab walked off. It didn't take her long to get out of Gringotts, and exchange her muggle money for wizard's. She didn't recognize anyone, which was ok, because she wanted it mostly to be a surprise. Or at least a secret. "I wonder what Harry and Ron will think? I have changed..." She pondered out loud.  
  
Soon she had her parchment and quills, potion ingredients, which meant she was almost finished. She decided to get some ice cream, when she saw Harry and Ron. They were staring at all types of new brooms through a window. She watched how they laughed at a joke, finally they pried their eye's away from the glass. She swallowed had they were heading for the ice cream booth. Ron had really gained muscles, he most have been training all summer for his beater position. And Harry, he wasn't as muscular, but that didn't matter, he still looked incredibly well.  
  
Harry noticed the girl starring at the two as they purchased their ice cream. "Can I help you with anything Ms?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Harry Potter are you flirting with me?" Sab giggled at his stunned face.  
  
"I'm sorry do we know you?" Ron inquired. Almost as confused as Harry.  
  
"Well my two best friends, in the whole world don't even recognize me," she pretended to pout. "And all these years I thought they really loved me."  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked yet again.  
  
"That depends, before or after the summer started?" she beamed.  
  
"Let's start with before, then after," Harry contemplated.  
  
"Fine," Sab's smile broadened. "Hermione Granger."  
  
Both boy's jaw dropped to the ground, she wondered how many animals would fit in it before it exploded. She sighed, they were in to much of a shock to speak so she left to get her books. After entering Floris and Blots, it didn't take long for the two boys to follow her. She grabbed her books for school and started looking for side books to read. She picked out a few, one was called 'A Night With Death' but she decided it sounded interesting. She new two boy's were watching her, but she was unaware of the third.  
  
Draco Malfoy was watching as a young girl with black hair picked up her books. She was wearing black baggy pants, with a black belt with sculls around it, a black tank, and a dog collar around her neck. He laughed, "it would be to funny to see some one like Granger in a getup like that," he smirked.  
  
Sab left the store only to be trailed by Harry and Ron, it was almost time for her to leave.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Harry called, Ron right behind him. "You changed."  
  
"Well I see nothing gets by you two," Sab laughed.  
  
"Why Hermione, why did you do it?" Ron beseeched.  
  
Sab looked around furiously to see if anyone was looking, they weren't. "Don't ever call me that AGAIN!" she snapped. "My name is Sabora Night, or Sab."  
  
"What why did you change your name? What happened to you this summer? Your parents kept saying that you weren't home I tried to owl you?" Ron tried again.  
  
"I can't tell you hear," Sab shifted her eye's suspiciously.  
  
"Why not we are your best friends?" Harry objected.  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about it!" she sneered avoiding both there gazes. "Leave me alone."  
  
"But Hermione!" Ron protested.  
  
Sab stopped turned around quickly and caught Ron by the throat. "Don't use that name on me EVER AGAIN," she bellowed. She stepped back letting Ron go.  
  
"Sab!" someone called, it was Raven.  
  
"Over here," she replied weakly, she just thought of what she had done. She threatened her best friend, one she had for six long years, and she was about to destroy that over her name. That she couldn't handle. She backed away slowly, staring at Ron. Finally she turned and ran toward the voice that had been calling her, only not before she bumped into someone.  
  
"Malfoy!" she hissed, straightening up.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
But before he could get an answer she was gone. She wanted to go, get away. She told Raven and Deryck and they left quickly.  
  
For the remainder of the summer Sab worked and partied at Hogsmeade. It was Raven's Idea, she wanted Sab to get use to the clubs there so when she went to school they could meet there. Sab had pushed school far from her mind, for the first time in her life she dreaded it. Everything had gone wrong so quickly, she didn't mean to hurt Ron, or even snap like that. It was her fault.  
  
"You got to stop beating yourself up about that, it was an accident, if you are such great friends they will forgive you," Raven tried to comfort her.  
  
"You don't understand I went to far, I crossed the line," she moaned.  
  
"No you don't understand, if they new what happened they wouldn't have to call you by that name, you just have to tell them," Raven tried to explain. "And you are going to school tomorrow! Or you will not get your gift!"  
  
"I get a gift!" Sab cheered up at the mention of bribery.  
  
"If you promise you will go on that train tomorrow and finish your FINAL, year I have a present for you," Raven stressed the word final.  
  
"The entire year," Sab disapproved.  
  
"Yes the entire year!" Raven heckled.  
  
"Can I come back for Yule break?" Sab levied.  
  
"Okay you can come back for Yule break," Raven complied.  
  
"This better be I really BIG present," Sab sighed.  
  
"Some one is a tad bit greedy!" Raven laughed. "Anyway wait right here," Raven slipped out of the kitchen, and went into her room. A few seconds later she returned with a large stack of books, and a small bird cage.  
  
"You didn't!" Sab jumped out of her chair to help her carry the things, onto the table.  
  
"I did, I got you an owl and some reading material, oh and this," Raven stuck her hand in her back pocket. "An enchanted diskman."  
  
Sab laughed. "I guess the energizer bunny really does keep going and going and going," at that the were both howling with laugher. "Thank you so much, I can't believe you did this for me."  
  
"No problem, you're a great friend, I'll be here when you get back," Raven hugged her, and they both started to cry.  
  
"Not just for the gifts, for everything. For letting me stay, for showing me this life, for being my friend, for everything," she cried.  
  
"Ok, Ok, enough with the mushy stuff my eye liner is starting to run," Raven mumbled. They both laughed as they broke apart. "Now go get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you!" Raven shoved her into her room.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me!" Sab spat, and closed the door. She slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: I no there were no celebrities, but some people said they didn't like them... Thank you for every one who r/r... And especially to the people who put me on their favorites list I LOVE YOU!!! If you are confused about anything tell me... It is really late, and I have to leave for Edmonton in like two hours so I have to go... I just really wanted to put up a chapter before I left, and come back to read all the reviews if there is any.... I won't be home for three days.. . Hope you enjoyed.... 


End file.
